Евангелион 3.33: Ты (не) исправишь
— аниме-фильм, режиссируемый Кадзуей Цурумаки и Масаюки, сценарий которого написан Хидэаки Анно. Это третий из четырех запланированных фильмов в тетралогии ''Rebuild of Evangelion, основанной на оригинальном сериале Neon Genesis Evangelion. Производством и распространением фильма занимается Studio Khara. Выход фильма в Японии состоялся 17 ноября 2012 года. Производство Фильм был анонсирован в сентябре 2006 года, как часть серии Rebuild of Evangelion с запланированной датой релиза летом 2008 года. До августа 2011 года практически не поступало новой информации, кроме мелких обновлений вроде изображений, размещенных Суйти Хэйси, постановщика и специалиста по компьютерной графике в Studio Khara, с пояснением, что это «самое первое лого Eva 3.0 и изображение Евангелиона-02 от Анно». В июле 2011 года Анно, отвечая на вопросы в журнале Newtype, сказал только: «Просто потерпите» ("Just be patient.")Dear Newtype, I am disappoint. — Eva Monkey, an Evangelion Fan Website Сюжет Аска Лэнгли Сорью и Мари Илластриэс Макинами, пилоты Ева-02 и Ева-08, после боя захватывают на околоземной орбите контейнер, в котором запечатаны Ева-01 и Синдзи, после чего Аска доставляет контейнер на Землю. На Земле Каору Нагиса наблюдает за этим и говорит, что ждал Икари. На Земле неизвестные люди освобождают Синдзи из Евы-01 и выводят из комы, после чего одевают ему на шею специальный ошейник, который должен помешать мальчику пробудить Еву-01, уничтожив его при этом. Среди незнакомцев Икари встречает уже знакомых ему Мисато Кацураги, Аску и Рицуко Акаги. Все они обращаются с ним холодно, давая понять, что не нуждаются в его помощи. Синдзи требует объяснения, но, прежде чем он может получить их, корабль, на котором он находится, подвергается атаке. После боя Синдзи узнаёт, что Ева-01 в настоящее время является источником энергии для летающего корабля Wunder, который принадлежит организации WILLE, цель которой уничтожить NERV и все Евы. Рицуко сообщает мальчику, что Рей Аянами, которую Икари спасал в конце предыдущего фильма, погибла. От Аски, которая ведёт себя по отношению к Синдзи очень враждебно, он узнаёт, что был запечатан в Еве-01 на четырнадцать лет и что ни один из пилотов EVA не постарел за это время благодаря так называемому «проклятию Евы». В это время Wunder атакует Еву-09, казалось бы, пилотируемый Рей, которая зовёт Синдзи к себе. Мальчик, обескураженный холодным приёмом и думая, что его обманули, рассказав о смерти Рей, следует призыву. Рицуко призывает Мисато привести в действие ошейник, но та колеблется пока 9-я с мальчиком не покидает зону действия пульта управления ошейника. Синдзи оказывается в штаб-квартире NERV, где его отец Гэндо сообщает ему, что в нужный момент он вместе с Каору должен будет управлять новой Евой, 13-й. Затем Гэндо уходит, не отвечая на вопросы сына. За прошедшие 14 лет Геофронт сильно изменился, превратившись в обезлюдевшие руины. Из разговора Гэндо с Фуюцуки становится ясно, что руководитель NERV по-прежнему готов довести до конца Комплементацию Человечества. Синдзи пытается сблизиться с Аянами, но та ведёт себя очень странно и не помнит о событиях прошлого. Зато отношения Икару и Каору развиваются гораздо лучше, благодаря чему Синдзи чувствует себя не так одиноко. Когда Синдзи спрашивает Каору, что случилось с людьми, которых он знал, Нагиса отводит его в руины Геофронта и Токио-3, объяснив, что пробуждение Синдзи, пробудив Еву-01, спасая Аянами, вызвало Третий Удар, почти полностью уничтоживший мир. Он также рассказывает, цель текущего проекта: убить всё живое на Земле, что позволит создать существ, которые несут Плоды Жизни. В коридоре Синдзи встречает Фуюцуки, который приглашает его сыграть с ним в сёги. Во время игры он сообщает мальчику, что его мать, Юи Аянами, находится внутри Евы-01 в качестве системы контроля, а Рей Аянами принадлежит к серии её клонов; та Рей, которая вытащила Икари с корабля Wunder, является всего лишь последним клоном и не проявляет ни одну из черт личности оригинала. Тем временем Ева-13 готова, а у Синдзи нервный срыв. Он не хочет выполнять приказы Гэндо и пилотировать Еву снова, мальчик не верит ни Евам, ни отцу, ни Мисато, поэтому Каору, предложив верить ему, снимает с Икари ошейник и одевает на себя. Нагису сообщает Синдзи, что его надежда — это копья Лонгигия и Кассия, которые остались на месте взрыва в Догме. Если их захватить, то NERV не сможет начать Четвёртый Удар, зато с помощью Евы-13 и копий можно будет восстановить мир. Синдзи и Каору активируют Еву-13 и в сопровождении Евы-09, пилотируемой Рей, отправляются в Догму к Лилит. Когда они прорываются к трупу Лилит, Каору понимает, что оба копья относятся к одному типу, а не к разным, как ожидалось. Он просит Синдзи не удалять их, в это время их атакует Аска, которая вместе с Мари пытается остановить Икари. Пока Синдзи спорит и дерётся с Аской, Каору пытается понять, почему оба копья одинаковые. Нагису просит Икару не трогать копья, но тот, находясь в плену желания вернуть прежний мир, всё же достаёт их. По приказу Гэндо Рей обезглавила Еву-06, выпустив двенадцатого Ангела, который поглощает Еву-13. Гэндо объявляет о завершении Комплиментации Человечества и низвержении Бога. Пробуждённая Ева-13 вылетает из Геофронта и поднимается в небо, начиная Четвертый удар. Каору понимает, что он, первый Ангел, теперь стал тринадцатым. Ошейник WILLE обнаруживает пробуждение Евы-13 и активируется. Wunder, пытаясь не допустить Удара, атакует Еву-13, сам в свою очередь становясь объектом атаки со стороны Евы-09. Рей теряет контроль над Евой-09. Аска, пытаясь спасти Wunder, начинает самоликвидацию Евы-02, чтобы уничтожить 9-ю. Чтобы остановить Четвертый Удар, Каору позволяет ошейнику убить себя на глазах Синдзи. Мари сбивает Еву-13. Четвёртый Удар не состоялся, что, впрочем, не обескуражило Гэндо, готового и к такому повороту событий. Аска тащит полностью деморализованного Синдзи через руины Токио 3, за ними следует Рей. Маркетинг Evangelion: 3.0 впервые был представлен в трейлере, показанном после финальных титров фильма Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, демонстрирующем Рей и Синдзи внутри Евы-01, покинутые Геофронт и Токио-3, удерживаемый в заключении персонал Nerv, «Еву-06, спускающуюся в Догму», «Еву-08 и ее пилота», а также «детей, на которых пал выбор судьбы». Среди показанных изображений содержались кадры, изображающие пронзенную Еву-01, Каору, встречающегося с неизвестными людьми, Гендо и Фуюцуки в альпинистской экипировке, гневно кричащего Кадзи с направленным на кого-то пистолетом, Мари, ругающуюся с Рей, за спиной которой стояли еще три Рей, а также Аску с черной глазной повязкой. Трейлер завершается традиционным обещанием Мисато: «больше фан-сервиса». 26 августа 2011 года вслед за телевизионной демонстрацией фильма Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance был показан 15-секундный трейлер, включающий демонстрацию Аски, пилотирующей Еву-02 в открытом космосе и содержащий информацию о выходе фильма осенью 2012 года. Во время превью Мисато говорит: «Синдзи Икари пробуждается. Рядом с ним стоит загадочный мальчик. И новый мир ждет его.», "Shinji Ikari awakens. Beside him stands a mysterious boy. And then, a new world waits for him." 1 января 2012 года на официальном веб-сайте появилось официальное английское название фильма You Can (Not) Redo. Одновременно с этим появилась информация о том, что четвертый и последний фильм в серии Ребилда выйдет в 2013 году. Сэйю В третьем фильме появилось 5 новых персонажей. * Синдзи Икари — Огата Мэгуми * Рей Аянами — Хаясибара Мэгуми * Сикинами Аска Лэнгли — Миямура Юко * Мисато Кацураги — Мицуиси Котоно * Мари Илластриэс Макинами — Сакамото Маая * Каору Нагиса — Исида Акира * Сигэру Аоба — Коясу Такэхито * Рицуко Акаги — Ямагути Юрико * Гэндо Икари — Татики Фумихико * Козо Фуюцуки — Киёкава Мотому * Майя Ибуки — Нагасава Мики * Макото Хьюга — Юки Хиро * Мидори Китаками — Исэ Мария * Цумире Нагара — Охара Саяка * Сакура Сузухара (младшая сестра Тодзи) — Савасиро Миюки * Кодзи Такао — Оцука Акио * Хидеки Тама — Кацу Анри * Кил Лоренц — Мугихито Примечания Ссылки *